Someday You Will Find Me
by soaringXspirit
Summary: A collection of little drabbles. Rae X Finn (of course!). Not chronological. There will also be post-season 1 entries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: oh lordy—it's been ages since I've been on this site! Well, if any of you haven't watched the British show "My Mad fat Diary" stop everything you're doing. STOP. OPEN YOUTUBE IN A NEW TAB. AND. WATCH. IT. There are only 6 episodes so far, and we're all desperately waiting for the second season to come out. So yeah. This is a fi series dedicated to Rae X Finn. It'll consist of individual drabbles, but I'm lumping them together for the sake of convenience.**

**Warning: there's swearing. Cuz ya know…keeping it in character, yo!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter One: Hold My Hand

Rae's POV

My eyes felt so heavy as they opened. I rolled over to look at the clock, taking much of my duvet with me. 9:53 am. I sighed heavily; might as well get up. Donning my ever-sexy rainbow bathrobe I made my way to the kitchen and put some water on the stove for tea.

Mug in hand, I went and sat in front of the TV, mindlessly flicking through stations. What had I done yesterday? Something had definitely happened…

Oh, that's right! Mum and Karim got married.

Wait.

Something else had definitely happened…

…

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted. "How could I have forgotten?!" The way Finn had looked at me, the way he hugged me, the way he told me those three words. Those fucking three words that now meant our lives would be totally different. At least, I hoped. Yeah, I was nervous as all hell. How could he like me? How could Finn, sex on legs, LOVE me?

And besides, he hadn't even kissed me. That was a bad thing, right? Maybe he hadn't really meant it after all. _But the look in his eyes._

There was only one way for me to find out for sure.

Tossing aside the color-vomit bathrobe, I dressed for success. And by success I mean my black jeans, my Raemundo Oasis shirt, my plaid hoodie, and my trusty chucks. _Deep breaths Rae, deep breaths._

The only question now was: where to find him? Should I go to the pub? To the diner? His house? Dear lord, have mercy on my anxious-as-all-hell soul. I felt so overwhelmed. I couldn't face him. Not right now. What if the gang knew? Would they laugh at me? I really needed to talk to Tix. But comas kinda get in the way of having conversations with her. Nonetheless, when I finally realized where my feet had taken me, I looked up to find myself at the park near the hospital. At this point I really, REALLY just wanted to give up. Who was I kidding? I sat down on the slightly damp grass and leaned against one of the trees. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"Rae?". Oh God. That voice. I know that voice. No. No. No. I looked up. Yep. I was dead. I couldn't do this. It was Finn. Of course. Of fucking course.

"Hey, Rae." He sat down next to me. "How are ya?"

"Alright. And yourself?"

"I'm alright." Pause. "I, uh, I actually just rang at your door, but obviously you weren't there." He glanced over to me with that shy, lost puppy look that only he could perfect.

"Oh."

"So, uh…I-I was wondering if we could talk?"

"We are talking, genius." He smiled his beautiful lopsided smile.

"There's my Rae," he muttered. _My Rae? Did he just say MY Rae? Oh lord._ "But yeah, do you wanna go for a walk and we can talk about last night?" Yes. No. Maybe. Depends? He stood up, brushed off his hands on his jeans, and extended one. I just stared at him. He smiled a bit and nodded.

"Well c'mon then," he cooed. I couldn't move. I had no idea what to do. Let's review, shall we? 1) I was definitely heavier than he. 2) I wasn't reeeaaaally too keen on talking to him about last night anymore. 3) I was already embarrassed enough. But then somehow his hand was firmly wrapped around mine and my butt lifted off the grass with ease. I was definitely looking at him with wide, nervous, deer eyes and I was definitely the color of a tomato.

He locked my gaze and kissed my hand. Not letting go, he started to walk. Who was I kidding? We all know that I would follow this bastard to the ends of the Earth.

…

**A/N: ok. Not the strongest first chapter, I know. But fic writing has been really hard for me recently, so please don't be too vicious. And I'm still trying to get familiar with the characters and their behaviors cuz I go fucking nuts when people write OOC.**

**Ok loves, that's all for now. **

**Review to let me know your opinions, AND FEEL FREE TO REQUEST IDEAS FOR FUTURE DRABBLES! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG. This story's only been up for a few hours and it already has some lovely followers ;A; So here's another wicked short drabble just for you!**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 2: Out Driving

(3rd person POV, in the future)

He drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel and bobbed his head along to whatever song was playing in his head. He didn't mind waiting for her to finish getting ready, because he was having her all to himself for the entire week.

They had survived their first semester apart. Attending separate universities was tough, but they made it work. Many late night phone calls and many weekend trips. The gang got back together during the winter break and it was great to hang out again, but Finn wanted some extra time to just himself and his girl.

So what do you do when you have a car, a super rad dad, and consent from Rae's mum?

Rent a cottage for two, naturally.

Only for one week though. But still. One week all to themselves!

Rae closed the house door behind her and stood there for a moment, smiling at Finn. He gave her that knee-buckling lopsided smile of his but then quickly looked away, getting embarrassed too easily. Getting up, he took Rae's two bags and swung them into the trunk on top of his. They got into the car and Rae sighed contently.

"So," she started, "where exactly are you taking me?" Finn told her they were going on a vacation for two, but he not-so-accidentally forgot to tell her where.

"Oh, I know a place." That fucking lopsided smile again. Rae just shook her head and chuckled a bit.

"Alright, well if I never come back then Mum'll know who to hunt down."

Finn rolled his eyes and gave her a peck on the cheek and then started the engine. It had been snowing earlier that day, and there were still flurries now and then. All the windows in the neighborhood were lined with candles on their sills, and the whole world seemed to be calm and content.

Neither of them said a thing during the hour-or-so-long drive, but many genuine smiles were exchanged.

Finally Finn turned down onto a dirt road and Rae arched her eyebrow and protested, "Seriously, where the hell are we?" Finn just kept on driving.

By the side of a frozen lake in the middle of the country rested an old cottage. It had been standing for so long that it had even curved a bit with the landscape and sloped on the side that led down to the water. It had a hay roof, and the landlord had left the foyer light on, emitting a soft glow from the front door's window.

"Oh, Finn," Rae said, breathless.

He took her hand, rolled up her sleeve a bit, and wrote" M-E-R-R-Y C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S."

The snow fell soft and quiet.

…

**A/N: so…yeah! Yay fluff! Hope you guys liked it. See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: no one's left any reviews yet…so I honestly don't know if you guys are enjoy them or not :/ meep. My writing is really rusty, so I'm a bit insecure about my abilities at the moment, but I promise these little drabbles will get better as I go. I just need to keep on writing!**

**So here we go, the 3****rd**** installment of these little musings.**

Chapter 3: Mirror

(Rae's POV)

I wake up every morning and think to myself _Is he really mine? Maybe it was just a dream._ But lo and behold, there he is, sleeping beside me. I give him a gentle peck on his shoulder (his beautiful, broad, toned shoulder) and then get out of bed to seize the day. Or to just get a cup of tea. Yeah, just to get a cup of tea.

I have no idea what possessed me, but on this particular day I ended up glancing at the mirror as I walked past the bathroom.

What did I see?

I saw tired. Dark circles. Messy hair. Fat. Fat. Fat. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and turned away. No way would I ever be able to stand in front of a mirror and name things I liked about myself. No way, Kester.

Finn was right behind me.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, I was just getting some tea," I apologized. He yawned and then smiled slightly.

"Morning, love." He just looked at me up and down. Now what? Slapping a smile on my face I tried to round the corner into the kitchen, but Finn suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?!" I protested. He placed me in front of the mirror.

"You don't like it, do you?" he said. I didn't respond, he knew the answer perfectly well. "But I do. I love what I'm looking at right now."

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Soft butterfly kisses fluttered their way from his lips up my neck.

"Do you still not like what you see? Cuz I love this picture most of all." Oh, Finn. He wasn't much of a talker, but when he did have something to say it was so cheesy. So cheesy and so incredibly perfect.

…

**A/N: what am I even doing? I don't know what this is. The idea came to me, I thought it was cute, but somewhere along the way the execution of it failed a bit I think. **

**/sigh**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so since I'm American, sometimes I don't catch what the characters are saying, cuz accents + fast talking + hushed voiced = no comprendo. So when I first watched the spin the bottle scene I had no idea that Rae told Finn to go fetch her a drink. And then when I realized that I started flipping out! Cuz like, Finn can't be that dense, can he? So yeah, for the sake of my own sanity I had to re-write that scene from Finn's POV.**

Chapter Four: Spin the Bottle Realizations

(Finn's POV—at the sexy party)

"Ya know Chop only organizes things like this so he can get off with someone later," I remarked to Rae, eager to make her laugh. She had been acting weird towards me earlier and I just wanted to smooth things over and have a good time with her.

But she ignored me. "Rae?" Nothing. "Rae?"

"What?" she replied.

"Seriously, you're deaf!"

"Well chill out, I couldn't hear ya!" Lame, Rae. Really lame.

"Of course you could hear me!" Ok then. I'd tried to be nice, but I guess she didn't want anything to do with me for some unknown reason. Girls, man.

Chop counted off, and so spin the bottle began.

The group cheered a unanimous "Oooooh!" as the empty wine bottle spun. Some kid I didn't know but recognized from school was the very first to get chosen. The bottle spun again. Archie! I couldn't help notice Rae's sly smile at Archie. Seriously, what was between those two? He looked so turned off by the kiss, but then he glanced all smugly at Rae. I couldn't help but be a little frustrated.

"So who's this Danny guy?" I asked Rae. Cuz that guy had been getting on my nerve all night.

"What's it to him?" she retorted.

"I was just wondering what school he went to or if he's from around here?"

"No, he's not from around here." Fine. She obviously didn't want to talk to me. I furrowed my brows and drank my booze.

The next round of spin the bottle: some girl across the circle from us got picked. Again, didn't know who the hell she was. She looked me up and down and then whispered something to Chop. Whatever. She eyed me again as the bottle turned.

"Go and get me a drink," Rae suddenly said. Excuse me?

"What?"

"Quick," she said raising her eyebrows, "now!"

"Get your own drink!" I protested. Did she seriously expect me to get her a drink when she was being so cold to me?

The bottle stopped. Me. My stomach sank. I looked back at Rae and she avoided eye contact with me, looking at the ground. Had she…? Did she…? Nah, no way.

I got up to kiss the chick. She was pretty, I suppose, but nothing special about her. She was a decent kisser, but definitely nothing that made me crazy. I sat back down next to Rae. The chick winked at me. No thank you. I just looked back at the ground and prayed that Rae hadn't seen. But I knew that she was glaring at me from the corner of her eyes. _Don't look at me like that, Rae. Don't look at me like that. _

"Right, right. No messing about!" announced Chop, "Couples have to go into the cupboard together for a minute, no exceptions!" Another big "Oooooh!" came from the crowd.

The bottle landed on Rae.

"Raemundo!"

This strange feeling washed over me. It started deep in my stomach and it came on so fast that I didn't know what to do. I didn't want anyone, ANYONE going into that closet with Rae. I couldn't bear to think of some other guy, or girl for that matter, sharing a moment with her. I felt like my head was about to explode. I just tried to act normal and not look at her.

Me. The bottle landed on me.

I jolted up and headed straight for the closet. A thousand things were running through my head. What if she doesn't like the way I kiss her? What if I get carried away? What if, what if, what if.

I closed the door behind her. I leaned forward a bit to kiss her, but…she looked so uncomfortable. I stopped, my face a few inches away from hers. I couldn't kiss her, not now, not like this, not when she was acting like a prick towards me.

"Rae?" I muttered.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"Why are you bein' such a complete knobhead to me?" Shit. Maybe that was too harsh. Yeah, that was too harsh. I'm such a mess with words, but I had to know what was going on inside her head.

"Sorry?" she asked, and I immediately felt guilty.

"Did I do something wrong to annoy ya?"

"No! I…I just…"she began, but I didn't let her finish.

"Then why are you knocking me off all the time?" There. "I apologize for being a bit funny when we first met, but that's because I didn't know ya. Now one minute you're dead nice to me and the next you're just being totally rude."

She looked so helpless, but I couldn't figure out why. "I'm not trying to be rude," she said to me.

"Well maybe it just comes naturally to ya," I jabbed. Her face fell. Shit.

"I thought we were getting on," I sighed.

"Thirty seconds left love birds!" Chop called teasingly. C'mon Rae, talk to me. Let me know what's on your mind. Let me in.

"It's not as simple as that, is it?" she said.

"It is as simple as that, Rae. Either we're friends, or we're not friends."

"Maybe I don't want to be your friend," she hurriedly replied.

"Ya what?" Not what I was expecting. I could have sworn that…

She shook her head a bit and stared at me, as if the meaning of her words were trapped behind her eyes.

"I don't want to be your friend." I don't think I'd ever felt to defeated in my life, and I'm sure it showed on my face. I had truly believed that we were getting along.

"Why not?" I breathed out desperately. But she avoided my eyes even when Chop opened the door. I stole her another glance, feeling confused and frustrated. No, I felt betrayed.

"I don't want to be your friend" kept ringing in my ears.

Rae, why?

My mind randomly jumped to my first round of spin the bottle, the one with the unknown girl. _Go and get me a drink_. I should have listened to her and just gotten up. The only reason why she would say that was so the bottle wouldn't land on me, so that the girl wouldn't kiss me, right? _I don't want to be your friend_. _I don't want to be your…__**friend**_. Well shit. I must have been jumping to conclusions, but nonetheless my heart got all giddy thinking that maybe I had misread Rae's meaning. Two people can be something other than just friends. I swelled up with this crazy hope that that's what Rae had meant.

I glanced at the kitchen clock. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten, and Mum had told me on the phone earlier to give her a ring later about Nan.

So off I went to the phone in Mrs. Earl's bedroom, my head swirling with way too many thoughts about Rae.


End file.
